herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Krabs
Eugene Harold Krabs (born November 30, 1942), better known simply as Mr. Krabs or called Krabs by Plankton, is the pentagonist and secondary antagonist of the Spongebob Squarepants franchise. He is a red sea crab who is the owner of the Krusty Krab as well as the employer of both SpongeBob SquarePants and Squidward Tentacles. He is extremely greedy, selfish and quite literally obsessed with money itself. Mr. Krabs is mostly respected by SpongeBob, while Squidward tends to loathe him. Mr. Krabs' greed in the series is exaggerated with him often anthropomorphizing money. He will do almost anything to obtain money or not lose it, usually with no regard to the safety or well-being of others or even himself. His arch-nemesis and business rival is Sheldon J. Plankton, who was his friend in their childhood but now constantly attempts to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. Mr. Krabs has a daughter, a sperm whale named Pearl. Mr. Krabs is the main leader of the Krusty Crew since the beginning of the series. Even though he is a lot of times an antihero and is cheap throughout the series. He does do some good and heroic things for Spongebob and Squidward and he's now a good person after all despite some mistakes that he has do for money. He can be fatherly to his adopted daughter Pearl. But he also did a lot of villainous acts, to make him the overall secondary antagonist of the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise. He is also the tetartagonist in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie and tertiary antagonist-turned-tritagonist in The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. He is voiced by Clancy Brown who is best known for voicing as Otto from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!, Chris Bradford/Dogpound/Rahzar from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 series), Dark Dragon from American Dragon: Jake Long, Trident from Teen Titans, Evil Entity from Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated, Undertow from The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea and Captain Black from Jackie Chan Adventures. Description Mr. Krabs is short, red, old, portly, and has very tall eyestalks, a crinkled nose, large claws, and very short, pointy legs. His vertebrae are also visible on the back of his neck. He wears a light blue shirt and slackers with a black belt. A sailor or pirate ship often correlates with Krabs. Many times when he appears on-screen, sailor's music is playing. Sometimes he does not have a shell like in "Shell of a Man," "Shell Shocked," and "Company Picnic." In addition, in the episode "The Algae's Always Greener," he was naked like Plankton. Personality As stated above, Mr. Krabs is extremely greedy and miserly, often being portrayed as being just as bad as; if not even worse than, Plankton. His only interest is to have money, and he could not care less for anybody, including his customers, employees, family or even himself. He frequently associates his customers and products with money, with lines such as "That's me money walking out the door!" or "The money is always right." It should be noted that, while Mr. Krabs portrayal shows him as being obsessed with money to the point of anthropomorphizing it from the beginning, he became more miserly, cheap and immoral as the series progressed. His money hunger may stem from his childhood poverty. When SpongeBob uses the term, obsession, to describe his relationship with money during "Plankton's Good Eye," he denies it and claims it to be a strong word. He is prone to fits of insanity if he has to give up as much as a penny. He often goes to irrationally great lengths to acquire or to avoid losing money with little, if any, regard to the safety or well-being of others or even himself (in "Squid's Day Off," he loses both arms and suffers a severe head injury while attempting to pull a dime out of the sink). "Krab Borg" (and shown earlier in "Squeaky Boots") reveals that Mr. Krabs always remembers the price for everything he has bought which proves his greed has a strong memory. In "Born Again Krabs," he sells SpongeBob's soul to the Flying Dutchman for 62 cents, despite the fact that SpongeBob put his life on the line to protect him from the Dutchman. In the same episode, he forces SpongeBob to sell a disgustingly old and contaminated patty that he found under the grill, refusing to let anything that he could potentially make money with go to waste. Ironically, this results in the Krusty Krab losing weeks of business. He also literally tried to rip somebody's arm off for a penny saying "Unhand that penny or the arm comes off." Twice, he has been shown to have little respect for the dead, most notably in "One Krabs Trash," where he defiles a grave to obtain a presumably rare drink hat to obtain a million dollars. Additionally, he has little respect for royalty. In "Rule of Dumb," when Patrick is believed to be the king of Bikini Bottom, Krabs allows him to eat at the Krusty Krab in the hopes of getting tons of money. Krabs promptly kicked Patrick out (literally) when he discovered that he never intended to pay at all, shouting, "No one eats at my restaurant for free, king or no king!." In "The Clash of Triton," when he failed to take Krabby Patties away from King Neptune when ordered to do so, and was promptly electrocuted when he asked who was to pay for them all. Also in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, he raises the price of a Krabby Patty to $101 when he finds out King Neptune is coming to the restaurant. He has also risen the price of food in "Truth or Square" in which it was the 117th anniversary of the KK and he added an extra zero on the end of every price on the menu in hopes of getting more money. There has been at least two occasions where SpongeBob has burst into the Krusty Krab to warn him about oncoming disaster, only for him to think of it as an opportunity to try to sell them Krabby patties. The first time was to an oncoming biker gang. The second was when he tried selling Krabby patties to giant whelks when SpongeBob described them as ravenously eating everything in their paths, he continued to try to push his products, despite them obviously being vicious wild monsters and he was promptly eaten. His treatment of his employees is just as bad while inconsistent throughout the series; SpongeBob and Squidward's wages are always stated to be extremely low, far below minimum legal wage. In "Bummer Vacation," SpongeBob comments that a nickel is "more than (he makes) in a year." In "Big Pink Loser," he implies that instead of being paid, he actually has to pay his boss. He is also shown to abuse his employees, most notably in "Fear of a Krabby Patty," in which he literally forces them to work nonstop twenty four hours a day, seven days a week without rest for more than forty days. In "Squid on Strike," Mr. Krabs gives SpongeBob and Squidward bills instead of checks on payday, that charge them for any non work-related activity, including standing, breathing, and even existing, and SpongeBob even reveals in "One Coarse Meal" that Mr. Krabs actually pays him in play money. His safety measures and maintenance of the restaurant are extremely poor; if not nonexistent, frequently resorting to improvised and obviously inadequate measures to avoid paying for actual insurance and repairs. In "Pickles," he took money out of SpongeBob's paycheck for one small mistake. In multiple episodes, Mr. Krabs takes advantage of the situation in order to make money, only to have it backfire later on. For example, in "The Krusty Sponge," after a food critic gives the Krusty Krab a good review because of SpongeBob, he completely changes the Krusty Krab to center all around SpongeBob, with SpongeBob condiments, SpongeBob train rides, SpongeBob napkins, SpongeBob ice cubes, and even "Spongy Patties" (really old, rotten Krabby Patties). The "Spongy Patties" give all the customers food poisoning, and one of the customers, who happens to be a cop, arrests Krabs. "Money Talks" reveals that Krabs has sold his soul multiple times to various evil spirits and demons, including the Flying Dutchman and even SpongeBob because "He was five bucks short on payday." (Ironically, this actually saved his soul since no ghoul could fully claim it.) In "Drive Thru," he turned a hole in the wall into a drive-thru. SpongeBob bought several things (including a menu, a microphone, and a light up arrow). However, Krabs turned it down (because it wasn't "free") as he already made a menu made of napkins, a microphone made of tin cans on a string, and a very small fish-shaped sign. Despite the fact that SpongeBob already paid for them thus making Mr. Krabs not have to spend anything. Because of the increase in customers, he keeps knocking more holes in the walls of his restaurant until it eventually collapses. Mr. Krabs can also be incredibly petty. In "Plankton's Regular," where the Chum Bucket gets a regular customer, Mr. Krabs breaks down crying, saying that he can't let Plankton have even one solitary customer, even though Plankton said beforehand that he wouldn't try to steal the Krabby Patty formula anymore because he "just can't afford it." Another example is in "Penny Foolish," where he goes to ridiculous lengths to acquire a penny that SpongeBob found, setting up numerous tricks that would ironically cost far more than a penny. In "Born Again Krabs," he attacks an innocent bystander who found a penny on the floor and nearly tore the man's arm off to get the penny. During his schemes, he often forces SpongeBob to help him by threatening to fire him. In "InSPONGEiac," Mr. Krabs scolds SpongeBob for using 1% more mustard than he was supposed to, and calls him an insomniac for getting 2 minutes less sleep than normal (this backfires and causes SpongeBob to be unable to sleep that night). Mr. Krabs has also shown that he believes that he has full control over SpongeBob's personal life: in "Karate Choppers," he forces SpongeBob to give up karate altogether, including outside work, or else he would be fired. In "My Pretty Seahorse," where Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob to not just stop bringing Mystery to work, but to get rid of her entirely, and once forced his employees to work nonstop and told them that they could never go home (which is actually illegal). Despite his cruel and money-grubbing behavior, Mr. Krabs is not completely heartless. He has apologized for his actions on occasion, and he does care for his daughter Pearl, going to great lengths to acquire food for her in "Growth Spout" (though he did steal it from Mrs. Puff and Squidward). Despite his abusive treatment of SpongeBob and Squidward, he does care for and appreciate them, as the two help keep his restaurant afloat. He has also stated that he wouldn't stoop so low as to physically abuse them as shown in "Selling Out." In "Krusty Love," Krabs finds his second love (after money): Mrs. Puff. However, their relationship has not been explored at all after this episode. Also in "Best Day Ever," when SpongeBob is sad, he actually uses his money to try to cheer him up. Additionally, in "Born Again Krabs," he struck a deal with the Flying Dutchman for a second chance at life because he is a non-cheap, generous man, something that he did very well until he discovered he had no money in the cash register. As shown in "Hooky" (free water for Pearl and her friends), "Whale of a Birthday" cake, dishwater for party drink, stale popcorn, an 'It's a Girl' (with the word Boy crossed out) banner, and Boys Who Cry (really Squidward), and "The Slumber Party" (crackers and tap water, and "how about some pizza, just put sauce on crackers"), he loves money more than his own daughter. In addition, as seen in "Little Yellow Book," even Krabs was upset at Squidward for reading SpongeBob's diary telling Squidward, "That's low, even for you." Eugene Krabs' home is an anchor, in the vein of SpongeBob's pineapple and Squidward's Easter Island head. His address is 3541 Anchor Way, which suggests that there may be other anchors on his street. Krabs lives with his seemingly adopted whale daughter Pearl. He also owns a pet worm named "Mr. Doodles," as seen in "Sandy's Rocket" and "As Seen on TV." He has a mother, who lives in a nearly identical version of his anchor home, except it is pink, and is slightly smaller. Krabs seems to be incredibly fit for someone his age and weight, as he has demonstrated titanic strength on a number of occasions. In "Squeaky Boots," he lifts the whole Krusty Krab, filled with numerous customers, like a feather. In "Bucket Sweet Bucket," he pushes the whole Krusty Krab across the street and then throws it into the air. In "Le Big Switch," he tips over the Krusty Krab from the back, dumping all the customers out. He also possesses a remarkable sense of smell; he is actually able to smell money, and in "Hooky," he tracked down SpongeBob and Patrick by sense of smell at least a few hours after the two left the Krusty Krab, claiming that he can "smell laziness up to ten thousand leagues." If the show takes place in the present time, he is currently 71. However, many details in the show imply he is much older than this. In "SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One," he reveals that he has a great aunt named Sally, who the Flying Dutchman (who is more than 1,000 years old) claims to have dated in high school. In "Can You Spare a Dime?," his first dime is revealed to be a large, wheel-shaped stone that could date back to many years ago, as he says he's been in business a long time (indicating a joke that he's been working for centuries). In "Truth or Square," he has flashbacks of former work years in black and white and states that he has spent a lifetime working at the Krusty Krab. With money Krabs is an extremely selfish and greedy crab when it comes to his money and will go to any lengths for even a single penny. Many episodes show this. He will even abuse SpongeBob and Squidward at work in many episodes. He made them work for 24 hours in "Graveyard Shift" and "Fear of a Krabby Patty," but changed it to 23 hours. He forced them to fish for his millionth dollar even going as far as to use them as bait in "Clams." In "The Cent of Money," he abuses SpongeBob and Gary when he forces Gary to steal change and keep SpongeBob occupied. He is even shown to make them pay him instead of them getting their paycheck, such as "Squid on Strike," and in that episode, he fired SpongeBob and Squidward, and in the end, when they were rehired, he forced them to work for him for the rest of their lives after SpongeBob destroyed and trashed the Krusty Krab. In "Krabs à la Mode," he forced them to work with the thermostat at 62 degrees making them freeze due to just him being cheap. It is shown in "Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm" that he cares more about money than he does about anyone else, even their lives, shown when Sandy wanted him to pay her. He started foaming at the mouth and shouted, "No! You'll never get a cent out of me! Never! I'd rather let that worm come in here, and eat you all alive!" This is also shown in "The Slumber Party" that he cares about money more than his daughter Pearl when he gives her only tap water with crackers and ketchup and a lot of rules making her lock him out and making SpongeBob spy on her. His famous appearance in "Born Again Krabs" shows his greedy personality when he almost dies for forcing SpongeBob to sell a rotten, moldy and old patty and in the episode, it shows how selfish he is when he sells SpongeBob's soul just for 62 cents and almost rips somebody's arm off for a penny. Krusty Love shows his generous side when he finds someone he loves just as much as money, which appears to be Mrs. Puff as he spends $100,000 just for their date. He then tells SpongeBob to make him not spend any money even though he forces SpongeBob to spend money for him as he scolds him making him finally snaps at him and curses in gibberish at him, yet he is able to win Mrs. Puff's heart and keep his money. In "Born Again Krabs," when he gave children free toys, give people the ability to watch movies that have not even been in theaters, and free refills and being completely relaxed and not having to mind paying a fine of $10,000 despite being bankrupt. "The Krabby Kronicle" shows him making counterfeit notes. He has also paid SpongeBob fake money and stole people's belongings to avoid paying shown in Life of Crime making him a criminal. He endangers townsfolk and kids, shown in "The Wreck of the Mauna Loa" and "Krabby Land." He is overprotective of his money shown in "Squid's Day Off," "Can You Spare a Dime?," and "Clams." In the episode "Krabs vs. Plankton," his eyes turned in golden bars when the lawyer said, "We'll counter sue Plankton for everything he's got!" Krabs also prefers to accept free stuff. In addition, in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, he priced his Krabby Patties up to $99 plus. Krabs' greed is a double-edged sword, as he has made business decisions in order to save or acquire more money, which turned out to be counter-productive. An obvious example is in "SpongeBob You're Fired," when he fired his best employee simply to save a nickel, and opted to do the fry cooking himself, which was a bad idea since his terrible fry cook skills scared all the customers away. Another is in "Hello Bikini Bottom!," when he sold pawned off the Krusty Krab to fund a band tour for SpongeBob and Squidward, but almost went bankrupt. Heroic Choices Despite his avaricious and malicious behavior, Mr. Krabs has shown that he can be a good person deep down on multiple occasions. Season 1 *'Hooky:' He warned the Bikini Bottomites about the dangers of the hooks. Season 2 *'Welcome to the Chum Bucket:' He felt remorseful about betting SpongeBob's contact to Plankton. *'Band Geeks:' He, along with the Bikini Bottomites, tried to become the best band for Squidward. Season 3 *'Born Again Krabs:' He struck a deal with the Flying Dutchman for a second chance at life because he is a non-cheap, generous man, something that he did very well (until he discovered he had no money in the cash register). Season 4 *'Shell of a Man:' At the reunion with his old Navy buddies, after SpongeBob accidentally revealed himself, Mr. Krabs emerges from the bush that he had been watching from and reveals himself. *'Selling Out:' After Howard Blandy turned out to be a fraud, Mr. Krabs rescued the Krusty Krab crew from his influence. *'Best Day Ever:' When SpongeBob is sad from sacrificing his perfect day, he actually uses his money to try to cheer him up. Season 8 *'Mr. Krabs Takes A Vacation:' When two robbers try to rob the money, and threaten to harm the other tourists, Mr. Krabs defends for them, and uses SpongeBob to lasso them out of the Mint and into a police boat. This showcases that Mr. Krabs can care about others, not just money. Season 9 *'Little Yellow Book:' He actively chewed out Squidward for reading SpongeBob's diary and exploiting his secrets to humiliate the sponge. Relationships Family Mr. Krabs seems to have family all over the world, like Scotland, Dead Eye Gulch, and even pirates. His mother, Betsy Krabs, is the most notable being in several episodes. He and his relatives are very similar looking, all almost looking the same except with a few different facial features. He and his family have very similar personality, like his Grandpa Redbeard and his western ancestor. They are both cheap, somewhat selfish, and always want money. The episode "Stanley S. SquarePants" shows that he has three little nephews who solve mysteries. Mr Krabs has a daughter named Pearl, whom he neglects and treats very poorly. His employees Mr. Krabs treats his employees very poorly, paying them far below minimum wage, and even forcing them to pay him. He constantly abuses them, overworks them to the point of exhaustion, "Fear of a Krabby Patty" even whipping Squidward for money. That said, he does "tolerate" his employees because they bring him good money, though he is easy to rebuke them if they mess up his profits. Squidward Squidward has little tolerance for Mr. Krabs, and views him as nothing more than a cheap miser, that said, he does get along with him sometimes, Squid on Strike" and even seems to be Mr. Krabs' friend sometimes."Help Wanted" Squidward hates his job, works very poorly, and Mr. Krabs sometimes even jokes about firing him "My Pretty Seahorse". SpongeBob Mr. Krabs is something of a father figure to SpongeBob, such as reprimanding him for swearing in "Sailor Mouth." That said, SpongeBob does have his fair share of abuse from Mr. Krabs, such as the time when SpongeBob and Squidward were nearly sacrificed to the Clam in "Clams," or sacrificing SpongeBob to the "sandwich gods" in The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, or when he sold SpongeBob's soul for 62 cents to the Flying Dutchman in "Born Again Krabs." Mr. Krabs after all however cares much of all about SpongeBob's life and he's very protective sometimes, such as forcing him to give up Mystery the Seahorse in "My Pretty Seahorse" or to give up Karate in Karate Choppers." Plankton Plankton is Mr. Krabs' arch-nemesis, their rivalry stems back to their childhoods when both of them were in poverty and teased by the other kids, so they wanted to become successful and out-compete the burger shop to get back on the kids, so they made up a recipe, but when they gave their burger to Old Man Jenkins, he was poisoned by the food. Krabs and Plankton blamed each other for Jenkins' death, Plankton ripped of a piece of the old formula ("chum"), when he slammed the door angrily on his way out, a bunch of ingredients fell into a batter, and thus the Krabby Patty was born."Friend or Foe" Mr. Krabs revels in his success against Plankton, and will go mad if Plankton has one customer, that said, Plankton does try to run Mr. Krabs' business to the ground by stealing the Krabby Patty Secret Formula, although he always fails (except temporarily in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie). Plankton and Krabs can get along sometimes, such as in "Best Frenemies" and "New Leaf." Mrs. Puff According to "Whirly Brains," Mr. Krabs was dating Mrs. Puff for 16 years. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman strength': Due to his experience as a navy cadet, Krabs is surprisingly strong, as he can lift entire Krusty Krab building with little to no discomfort. Another feat of his strength was shown to throw Sandy's entire submarine in the episode "Surf N' Turf" while admitting that crabs are stronger than woodchucks, so this proves that Eugene is stronger than Sandy. *'Business Skills': Thanks to his business skills, Krab's restaurant, Krusty Krab, become one of successful restaurant in Bikini Bottom. *'Durable Exoskeleton': Being a crab, Mr. Krabs possesses strong exoskeleton that made him resistant to attacks, harm or pain and temperature extremes, though episode Shell of a Man reveals that he would temporarily lost this due to him molting his shell as he went old. Also, there's also limitations on how durable his exoskeleton is, as he sometimes treated in hospital and had the tip of his pincher claw broken. *'Leadership': Mr. Krabs has a strong powerful role model of the group and he owns his own restaurant business for his employees and costumers. *'Pincher Claws': In addition of durable exoskeleton, he possesses pincher claws that provide him strong grip that can potentially broke someone's arm (though depend on the writer of the episode and the situation, his pinchers sometimes depicted in form of clawed fingers instead of regular crab pinchers). *'Smell': Krabs possesses extremely keen sense of smell which appeared to be equal with real-life dogs as he claimed that he can smell SpongeBob from extremely long distance. *'Swordmanship': Due to born with the blood of pirate, Krabs is a master swordsman whom learned his skills from his grandfather, Redbeard. *'Robotic Physiology': As Sir Pinch-A-Lot, he possesses robotic physiology where his natural abilities appeared to be enhanced to unknown degree. **'Rocket Claws': Sir Pinch-A-Lot can detach his robotic claws from his arms and fire them at opponents where the claws are powered by rockets. The rocket claws' firepower is strong enough to damage Burger Beard's ship and the claws also very durable due to the impact on the said ship leaving no scratch on them. Aside as weapon, the rocket claws can also used to pin enemies and able to return to his arm as well. **'Boosters and Wheels': Sir Pinch-A-Lot can switch his legs for a wheel and a pair of rocket boosters as means to travel from one place to another faster. Weaknesses *'Money and Greed': Krabs' greed with money, and viewing money as often anthropomorphic being sometimes get best of him as well as potentially drove him to perform appalling acts just as meant to improve his business. This also worsened his rivalry with Plankton where Plankton was so appalled that he began to questioned how evil he was when comparing himself with Krabs. *'Butter': In second movie, Krabs was somewhat agitated when Burger Beard tries to blast him with a butter cannon in spite the fact that he still able to survive the cannon's blast in spite of his durability. Though unconfirmed, this likely have something to do with him being traumatized by his near-death experience in Imitation Krabs. Trivia *Krabs can also be a villain depending on an episode, such as when he gets greedy. **Unfortunately, starting from Season 4 (referred to as the Post Movie Seasons), he became a villain protagonist as sometimes he became eviler than Plankton due to his greed toward money eventually drove him insane due to his obsession, where the show's flanderization exaggerated his worst traits to the point of insanity (especially the episode One Coarse Meal, where his obsession for greed led him to terrify Plankton enough to the later trying to attempt suicide). Some episodes portrayed him as a Villain Protagonist regardless of how bloodthirsty and vile his deeds were. ***Krab's negative portrayal due to the flanderization ultimately brought enough controversy that near the end of Season 9 (the release of second movie), this eventually revised where he eventually reverted back to their Season 1 selves, re-earning the love from fans. See also *Mr. Krabs in Villains Wiki Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Heroic Liars Category:Pirates Category:Elderly Category:Parents Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Betrayed Category:Rivals Category:Successful Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Traitor Category:In Love Category:Sophisticated Category:Vengeful Category:Paranoid Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Fallen Category:Self-Aware Category:Tragic Category:Charismatic Category:Obsessed Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Antagonists Category:Brutes Category:On & Off Category:Honorable Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Damsels Category:Provoker Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Retired Category:Egomaniacs Category:Military Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Wrathful Category:Strategists Category:Incompetent Category:Archenemy Category:Tricksters Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Victims Category:Control Freaks Category:Falsely Accused Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Extravagant Category:Aristocrats Category:Grey Zone Category:Officials Category:Thieves Category:Book Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Leaders Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Wealthy Category:Internet Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Master Orator Category:Cowards Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Adventurers Category:Superheroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Mastermind Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes